List of weapons during the first Hitokiri war
About fifty years before the official date of the Hitokiri war, a conflict was fought that was counted as a part of the Hitokiri war but was officially two different conflicts. This was mostly because of the great chance in technology; while soldiers of the first Hitokiri war used spears and swords only the soldiers of the second Hitokiri war used rifles and portable machine guns. The era of the first Hitokiri war can be compared to the real life medieval time, approximately 1100-1400. The first Hitokiri war did not held any effective disciplined warfare such as the second, but was simply an improvised fight for survival on the field. Few new weapons were developed and no real changes was seen before the end of the war. Field weapons Kaon sabaku: Ballista Bomb ballista Catapult Kunihae triple ballista Kunihae: Ballista Bomb ballista Catapult Kunihae class 1 field gun Kunihae triple ballista Trebuchet Shourigakure: Ballista Bomb ballista Catapult Imperial T-10 field gun Taogakure: Ballista Bomb ballista Catapult Kunihae triple ballista T-14 artillery T-15 artillery Trebuchet Yunaiteddo shima: Ballista Bomb ballista Catapult Kunihae triple ballista T-14 artillery T-15 artillery Trebuchet Melee Kaon sabaku: Middle Eastern saber Rochin Sabaku dagger Yari Zanbatou Kunihae: Katana Kodachi Rochin Shinogi Shoto Tonfa Wakizashi Yari Zanbatou Shourigakure: Katana Rochin T-100 war sword Wakizashi Western rapier sword Western straight sword Yari Zanbatou Taogakure: Katana Kiriha Kodachi Kogarasu Ko ken Kyushaku Nunti bo Rochin Saiku Shinogi Shobu Shoto Tonfa Unokubi Wakizashi Yari Zanbatou Yunaiteddo shima: Katana Kiriha Kodachi Rochin Shinogi Tonfa Wakizashi Yari Zanbatou Naval vessels Kaon Sabaku: Decareme Single-decked battleship Single-decked corvette Single-decked frigate Single-decked transport Trireme Two-decked battleship Kunihae: Decareme Single-decked battleship Single-decked corvette Single-decked frigate Single-decked transport Trireme Two-decked battleship Shourigakure: Imperial three-decked battleship Imperial three-decked frigate Imperial three-decked transport Imperial two-decked corvette Taogakure: Decareme Single-decked corvette Three-decked battleship Trireme Two-decked frigate Two-decked transport Yunaiteddo shima: Decareme One-decked battleship Trireme Two-decked battleship Bows and firearms Kaon Sabaku: Middle Eastern arquebus Middle Eastern cavalry bow Middle Eastern longbow Middle Eastern short bow Kunihae: Eastern arquebus Eastern cavalry bow Eastern crossbow Eastern longbow Eastern musket Eastern short bow Kunihae arquebus Shourigakure: Eastern arquebus Eastern cavalry bow Eastern crossbow Eastern longbow Eastern musket Shourigakure arquebus Shourigakure musket Western arquebus Western cavalry bow Western longbow Western musket Western short bow Taogakure: Eastern arquebus Eastern cavalry bow Eastern crossbow Eastern longbow Eastern musket Eastern short bow Taogakure arquebus Taogakure longbow Taogakure musket Yunaiteddo shima: Eastern arquebus Eastern cavalry bow Eastern crossbow Eastern longbow Eastern musket Eastern short bow Sidearm Kaon Sabaku: GW-1 pistol Kunihae: Eastern grenade pistol Kunihae class 1 pistol Shourigakure: Eastern grenade pistol Imperial T-1 pistol Imperial T-9 carbine Western pistol Taogakure: Eastern grenade pistol Kunihae class 1 pistol T-6 carbine Yunaiteddo shima: Eastern grenade pistol Kunihae class 1 pistol T-6 carbine Vehicles and siege weapons Kaon Sabaku: Middle eastern scythe waggon "Turtle" transport Kunihae: Eastern assault waggon Heavy ram Heavy siege tower Light ram Light siege tower "Turtle" transport Shourigakure: Eastern assault waggon Heavy ram Heavy siege tower Western assault waggon Taogakure: Eastern assault waggon Heavy ram Heavy sige tower Light ram Light siege tower "Turtle" transport